The invention relates to a multipurpose handheld implement.
WO 98/32570 has disclosed a multipurpose handheld implement which comprises two members which are moveablyxe2x80x94preferably in an articulated mannerxe2x80x94connected to one another and, in a closed position, can be locked to one another in such a manner that this locking can be released manually, in which closed position, together with substantially congruent contours, they form an elongate, essentially closed-off cuboidal body, the two members having base surfaces which face towards one another. Both members may contain functional elements of a stapler and/or hole puncher. Furthermore, the multipurpose handheld implement may have further utensils such as those which are generally required for office work, such as for example a pair of scissors, a staple remover, a knife, a cutter, a magnifying lens, a ruler, etc. In an operating position, there is a distance between the members which is such that, if a stapler or hole puncher is present, it is possible to insert paper which is to be stapled and/or punched. One member may comprise a staple magazine and a staple driver of a stapling mechanism, while the other may comprise a stapler anvil. Alternatively, or in addition, the second member comprises a hole-puncher mechanism, the actuating lever of which is arranged in the first member.
Two basic designs are provided for this multipurpose handheld implement, namely an xe2x80x9cintegratedxe2x80x9d variant and a xe2x80x9cmodularxe2x80x9d variant. In the integrated variant, all the parts are installed successively in an order which is determined by the most expedient working sequence. In the modular variant, a stapler module and/or a hole-puncher module and a utensils module are each prefitted, joined and provided with covers.
FIG. 1 shows a perspective view of an implement 800 as described in WO 98/32570, including a stapler and hole-puncher mechanism, in the portable state, i.e. closed with all the utensils in the folded-in position. Utensils in the form of tools such as knife 802, scissors 804 and staple remover 806 can be folded out of a receiving space, which is provided in the bottom member of the multipurpose handheld implement, about a common pivot pin 808. The receiving space for the utensils is covered by a cover 812 which is substantially flush with the outer contour of the multipurpose handheld implement. Normally, only one tool is folded out, and for ease of handling the cover 812 is then closed. In FIG. 2, the cover 812 is open, the knife 802 is folded out and the staple remover 806 is shown in a position in which it is pivoted through only 90xc2x0. Springs (not shown) may be provided for the purpose of keeping the utensils preloaded in their storage position or their use position. This multipurpose handheld implement may be modified in such a way that the cover 812 pivots about an axis which is parallel to the longitudinal axis of the implement. A spring preloads the cover into the open position, and a lock secures it in the closed position. The cover 812 could also be omitted or could be designed as a sliding cover, for example in the form of a shutter.
The object of the invention is to provide a multipurpose handheld implement whose design and handling is simplified and/or functionality is improved.
Subjects of the invention are defined in the independent claims.
Further refinements, objects and advantages of the invention are given in the following description and the dependent claims.